Celebrate
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Takeo/Tao/M-21· Takeo was only just able to stop his hands going towards the pistols he didn't have when he heard the 'bang' in front of him, and that was because it was Tao standing there, his usual wide grin firmly in place.


**Summary**: Takeo was only just able to stop his hands going towards the pistols he didn't have when he heard the '_bang_' in front of him, and that was because it was Tao standing there, his usual wide grin firmly in place.

Contains light Takeo/Tao/M-21

Set…some time after season two. XDD;;; Probably post-canon/post-season four, seeing how M-21's acting.

For the springkink/kinkfest prompt, 'Noblesse, M-21/Tao/Takeo: domesticity - This is the only home I've ever had.'

* * *

**************Celebrate**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Takeo was only just able to stop his hands going towards the pistols he didn't have when he heard the '_bang_' in front of him, and that was because it was Tao standing there, his usual wide grin firmly in place.

He blinked at the strings of thin paper that floated down from above him and he heard M-21 sigh quietly beside him.

Without thinking, Takeo started catching as many of the strands while they were in the air as he could – Frankenstein would be _pissed_if they missed even one.

"Happy birthday!"

What.

Tao's grin faded a little as he tapped his chin. "Hm. I was supposed to say that _before _pulling the popper, wasn't I?" he mused.

"Tao," Takeo groaned, briefly closing his eyes, "my birthday isn't for another…" He paused, realising what the date was. He'd never really paid that close attention to the date, and it wasn't as if he had much expectations for it either. In fact, he only knew when it was his birthday because Tao would leave him a small gift in his bag (a box of bullets, a bundle of hair ties; small things that weren't too noticeable). In return, Takeo bought extra durable cables or batteries whenever they were in a place that actually sold them, setting them down next to where Tao slept at the next opportunity he had.

"It's your birth-" was all M-21 was able to get out before Tao enveloped them both with a hug, laughing all the way.

Takeo let loose a resigned sigh, saying a muffled "yes" against Tao's shoulder.

Tao's head suddenly jerked back and he fixed a startled look in M-21 direction. "Hey, you've never told us when _your _birthday is!"

Probably out of self-preservation to make sure _this _didn't happen to him, Takeo had opened his mouth to say, but he paused when he saw M-21's uncertain expression.

"I…don't remember when it is."

And when Tao hummed like _that_, it was a good indication to find a hiding place and hope that Tao hadn't installed cameras or sensors there so he couldn't drag you into his next plan.

M-21 knew that too, but he wasn't trying to escape. Takeo wondered if he should-

"Hey! I know!" That was already a bad sign. "What if we made your birthday the same as Takeo's? That way-"

"We are _not_celebrating twice as much!" Takeo yelped. He didn't want to think about what Tao had done for him already – if he started planning for M-21 as well, the house wouldn't survive! And Takeo was desperately trying his hardest to not think about Frankenstein's expression or aura if he walked in on them during the festivities.

"But-"

M-21 chuckled, halting their argument. "Thank you," he said quietly, leaning his forehead lightly on Tao's, "but I already have a birthday."

Tao merely grinned, pulling them both in for a hug again. "Then that means when we _do _find out your birthday, we'll have to catch up on all the ones you missed!"

…The _street _wasn't going to be left intact if that happened.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you if I find out…" M-21 said, his voice light.

He got a roll of the eyes from Tao for that. "Of course you're going to find out - I'm here!"

Takeo's lips were curling up in a smile when Tao slid his hand into his and proceeded to tug both him and M-21 to the couch.

Once they were seated, Tao plucked a small felt box from the table and presented it to Takeo with a flourish.

Takeo merely raised an eyebrow, not moving.

"Aw, come on!" Tao waggled his other hand at him, a pout forming. "Don't keep us waiting like this!"

"_You _know what it is," Takeo pointed out, gently taking it from him.

"M-21 doesn't." Tao clearly didn't have anything to do with his restless energy, rocking back on his heels, his fingers tapping on his hip.

Studying the box from all angles, Takeo had no idea what it was. It was barely the size of his palm and it didn't seem right for carrying bullets in; it was too small.

He opened it –

And considered throwing in Tao's face, already _knowing _Tao had that wide grin on his face again.

M-21 leaned in, before looking between him and Tao. "Is that earrings?" There were a little different from the ones Takeo wore, bigger, and they seemed to emit a different kind of shine.

"Yes," Takeo gritted out, Tao's barely held-back snickers following him a second later.

"I, ah, told him once that I'd made a new communicator for the ear," Tao started explaining. "He just needed to get his ears pierced for it; it'd be less noticeable, you know?" Tao had already gotten ready to flee, backing up half-a-step. Once his earlobes had healed, Tao had given him an _earpiece_, musing to himself that he really should try that out because it sounded like a good idea.

"Ah…" There was amusement in M-21's eyes, as well as understanding but he didn't comment, glancing back at the earrings instead. "Are you going to try them on?"

Takeo blinked at him.

"Yeah, I did buy it for you to wear." Tao blinked innocently at Takeo. There was still some sincerity in Tao's expression though, so he took out the earrings that he was currently wearing, setting them down on the table. He then took one of earrings out of the box, unhooking it and tried to find the hole to slide it in. And failed.

Tao snickered.

M-21 snorted, holding his hand out.

Takeo raised an eyebrow. "You know how to do this?"

"No," M-21 said, shaking his head, "but I can at least see where the holes are."

Huffing, Takeo handed M-21 the earring. M-21 peered down at the piece of metal for a second before brushing some stray hairs away from Takeo's ear. M-21's hands were warm when he touched Takeo's ear and he tried to stay as still as possible.

It didn't take long for M-21 to slide the earring through and then there was a second's pause. "Could you...?"

"Yeah." There was a bit of shuffling, M-21 going to his other side while he moved over to make sure there was enough space for him to sit. Once they were settled, Tao plopped himself down on Takeo's free side, leaning into him and...

"Tao."

"Hm?"

"Stop batting my earring."

"But it's fun!" He continued like he was a cat with a toy in front of him and Takeo couldn't do much about it since M-21 wasn't finished yet. He caught Tao's hand the next time he did it though, giving him a sharp look from the corner of his eyes. All Tao did was one long blink – and then used his other hand to bat at his earring.

"Done," M-21 said just as Takeo was wondering if he should twist his wrist to throw Tao off the sofa.

Takeo lifted his hands to make sure they were securely in place before leaning back. "Thanks."

They just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence before Tao popped his head up. "We still have the rest of the celebrations to get through!"

"We are _not _doing any more celebrating."

Tao _pouted_ at him. "We haven't done _any _celebrating yet!"

And Takeo just knew resisting wasn't going to do him any good apart from getting an even more stubborn Tao. With a roll of his eyes, Takeo said, "Fine."

"Yes!" Tao leaped to his feet and started pulling at Takeo and M-21's hands again. "C'mon; we've got all night and I already asked the Boss - he said it's all right if we're sliiiightly late tomorrow since it's your birthday."

Unease rolled in Takeo's stomach but he followed Tao anyway, as always. He was going to find out what Tao had planned soon enough anyway.

* * *

So wanted Takeo to go, 'It's my birthday; you can't make me celebrate' but, well, he's up against Tao. XDDD


End file.
